Fall From Grace
by Fallen Up
Summary: Lucy felt as if she was falling in slow motion, the air a soft brush against her skin as the Guild Master of Phantom Lord's face contorted into one of outrage and surprise. He hadn't expected her to take that step back, off the tower's edge... Who would?


Hi :) I'm Fallen Up and it is very nice to meet you all! (Whoever you are...) This fanfiction takes place during one of my favorite chapter of Fairy Tail, Chapter 50, namely where Lucy jumps from the tower :3

But without further delay, please read on! :)

* * *

><p>Lucy felt as if she was falling in slow motion, the air a soft brush against her skin as the Guild Master of Phantom Lord's face contorted into one of outrage and surprise. The Celestial Mage about burst out in laughter at the expression on his unbecoming face, it seemed almost comical that Jose had underestimated her. After all, everybody did.<p>

Well…

Everyone except _him._

In her mind's eye, Lucy could picture tufts of pink hair sticking up in all different directions, just as untamable as the rest of him… The rosy locks were accompanied by two unnerving eyes, ones blacker than the places between the stars. Surrounding imagery in her head was fire. Leaping tendrils of bright crimson, warming orange, and soft yellow, burning with intensity she had yet to fully comprehend. The fire was almost his essence, it was uncontrollable, and it could bite or warm you… just like him.

Lucy smiled and just allowed herself the small moment of tranquility in free-fall… She let herself think of _Natsu._

The young Heartfilia girl heard a hoarse, angry cursing from above, Lucy felt a little bud of pride swell within her. She had been brave for once, taking the matters into her own hands! She wouldn't be the helpless princess locked in a tower, waiting for her prince any longer…

After all, Lucy doubted Jose knew the reason for her sudden, seemingly suicidal, jump off of the menacing giant tower she was being held in. Even though Lucy had nearly given into his threats. She'd been a heartbeat away from taking that step that would cause her to part with the sweet freedom she had worked so hard to attain.

But then Lucy had heard his voice, clear as the brilliant sun above her. That husky, familiar tone had bolstered her, had _believed_ in her! That voice had made Lucy remember what it was to be a Fairy Tail mage. So she stepped back, relishing in the bewildered look, falling into the welcoming embrace of the cool air.

But now… now Lucy was practically tumbling through the air.

Air that moments ago had seemed so hospitable, could do nothing to stop her plummet

As the hopelessness of the situation and the stupidity of her actions registered within her, the Celestial mage's eyes starting to sting. They slipped from her hazel eyes unwillingly, flying up past her into the bleak sky. Even as her descent continued, the tears seemed to hover in the air above her, as if immune to the effects gravity bestowed on all.

Lucy felt a smile ghost her lips, as she watched the little droplets get further and further away… Thinking how much they resembled tiny translucent stars, decorating her stark sky.

The little make-believe stars gave her hope, and Lucy clutched the feeling desperately to her chest. Lucy thought of how Natsu had never failed to save her from certain doom. He was a guy who always came in at the last second, guns a blazing… Well body parts in his case. Beside herself, Lucy smiled, how could she not? Thinking of that flaming idiot, spouting words of family, friends, and of course, Fairy Tail. It sent a little droplet of warmth into her heart to think of his boisterous attitude.

The Heartfilia heiress closed her eyes as she fell, in any other situation she might've prayed to some god, hoping it would take pity on her mortal pleas. But right now, all she did was close her eyes and fall. For all Lucy knew, she could've been falling up, towards the heavens, instead of her own little descent down to Earth.

With her eyes shut tight, wind whistling past her ears and grabbing at her hair, and clasping her clothes. Lucy mustered up all her courage, and as loudly as she could cried out a single word.

"_**NATSU!"**_

A moment passed in near silence, the only sound her call faintly echoing off into the surrounding areas. Lucy squeezed her eyes, and twisted her hands together, preparing to become nothing more than a small puddle on the surface of the Earth…

Then the air around Lucy spiked.

Cool atmosphere virtually forgotten, as warmth enfolded her like a soft blanket. She felt his arms catch her, just before the ground could. They were sent spiraling across the grass, his muscled arms tightening around her.

And as Lucy opened her hazel spheres, the sky was full of pink hair, orbs filled with the darkness between the stars, and the most breathtakingly crooked smile she'd ever seen.

Lucy looked up at him, smiling at his fire. Even if she couldn't see it, she could it feel it, around him, _in _him. He had saved her life again, a million and one times... Tears burst forth, and a beautiful laugh bubbled up form inside of her as she took it all in. A single thought racing through her mind.

'_Natsu had come for her.'_

* * *

><p>Not too bad eh? Yes? No?<p>

I would really really appreciate any helpful criticism, and critiques. I just ask that they are HELPFUL and not rants on how bad my writing is and grammar and such... I edited and reviewed it twice, so I really hope I haven't missed any miss-spells or grammatical errors, if so please notify me and I will fix them immediately! :)

Thank you so much for reading ^_^

~Fallen Up


End file.
